The Ghost of You
by Kidou Corpse
Summary: Hurrah, 5927! Tsuna lost to Enma, and Gokudera wasn't there to help his Juudaime. Spoilers for 330 and above.


A/N: _I've been listening to too much MCR these days! :P And yeah, I'm in the middle of my summer holidays... Plus I'm getting attacked by plot bunnies almost every other night! -_-" My virtual notepad's now filled with unfinished Bleach and KHR drabbles~ Ahh well. Here's to the crappy drabble! :D_

**Warning**: 5927, implied 0027, a deranged Enma... And a slightly hysterical 59 and 27 :P Slight AU-ness, spoilers for the recent chapters (330+). Don't like 5927? Then shoo! XD

The Ghost of You

"Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed, stormy green eyes scanning the carnage for the body (hopefully alive) of the Vongola Decimo.

The battle against the Shimon Famiglia turned out to be an all out war. The Ninth called out for reinforcements (the Cavallone, Tomaso and other famiglias he couldn't bother naming now) for the Decimo and his Guardians, which enraged the Shimon. Fueled by fury, Enma and his allies let all hell break loose in their island, so to speak.

The last time the Smokin' Bomb saw Tsuna, he was busy battling it out with Enma (who was by now a monster rid of all emotions aside from hatred). Then Shitt P.'s toppling body from a lone corner distracted him. Slightly overwhelmed, he didn't notice the crystal like tears slowly escaping his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this, shedding tears for the enemy.

_'Even if she was an UMA'_, he thought grimly to himself. He wiped his face with his hand.

Shaking his head free of thoughts, he went searching again for Tsuna among the ever growing pile of decimated bodies.

_He couldn't be dead_, he convinced himself as he kept a steady jog. _Juudaime is a strong one. He wouldn't go down without a fight._

* * *

><p>He saw them all die before his very eyes. The bodies of his friends toppling over, one by one, completely decapitated, eyes rolling at the back of their heads.<p>

Lambo went down first. The outcome of his battle was too gruesome to be described - his limbs being slowly pulled away from his body, eyes gouged out whole...

Tears dripped down from the Decimo's huge chocolate brown eyes as he watched his Lightning Guardian fall to the ground, the ghost of his last smile for his subordinate still etched upon his face.

This injustice among the families, it's all wrong, he screamed as he shot flames from his right hand to Enma (who was grinning sadistically). This shouldn't be happening because of an old man's revenge to the man who wanted to bring justice to people! This is all unfair!

Next was Onii-san. His stamina, always to the extreme as he would always yell, was finally exhausted out after dodging and receiving blow after blow from his opponent. He collapsed to the ground, knees shaking, as the enemy gave the final hit. Sasagawa Ryohei - the brother of his beloved, Kyoko-chan, was now gone.

He couldn't take it anymore. The loss of his friends, especially the innocent ones, the blood spilt over this meaningless war...

"Do you now feel it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kozato Enma screeched in glee as he lunged forward, metallic claws clanging. "The pain, the agony and the humiliation felt by the Shimon family because of the Vongola?"

"Primo didn't betray the first Shimon boss!" Tsuna retorted in a last ditch effort. "You saw the memories yourself!"

"Lies!" Enma cried. "Nothing but lies!"

"You saw them yourself, it was Daemon Spade who - "

"And where Daemon Spade now?" the Decimo of the Shimon family yelled. "Inhabiting, oh, I don't know, one of my subordinate's bodies in an illusion?"

"THAT'S HAVE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Tsuna screamed. "Daemon Spade is possessing Katou Julie's body!"

"Liar!" the red eyes boy shut his eyes tight as one of his nearby spheres shattered and morphed into a black hole.

Said black hole was directly behind Tsuna, who was being swallowed whole slowly.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of searching for his Juudaime, he finally managed to locate his screams near the mansion where the damn Shimon boss hid himself while activating the powers of the Shimon ring.<p>

_What an ass_, he mused, _creating pandemonium at the Inheritance ceremony just for a few drops of blood kept secret in an ornately decorated what-the-fuck-do-you-call-that thing._

And look where those drops of blood took you now, he chided himself. A search for the Juudaime. What a lame ass right hand man, couldn't even keep an eye on the -

"J-juudaime!"

The Storm guardian's eyes were wide open as he watched the Vongola Decimo being swallowed alive by the Shimon Decimo's black hole.

He ran, ran as fast as his legs could, in a moment of total panic. For the first time in his life, Gokudera Hayato didn't what to do. The man who's always ready with a biting remark, or a handful of dynamites to his subject. Whichever comes first.

"Juudaime!" he yelled again, reaching out his arm. He could feel the impact of the hole's gravity, its closeness to him, pulling him closer. And there he realized that all hope was futile. Even if he'd miraculously grab a hold of Tsuna's gloved hand, it'd be too late. They would be sucked in.

And that would mean the end.

"All hope is lost, Vongola!" Enma taunted him. "Why bother reaching out for your boss when your time is nearly out?"

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" he managed to choke out. "I am the Juudaime's right hand man! I will protect him no matter what - "

"What nonsense." Enma said in a monotonous voice as he snapped his fingers.

That's bad, Gokudera said to himself. That's very bad -

And suddenly the black hole sucked in the remnants of what it could swallow - Gokudera and Tsuna included - and shut itself out.

* * *

><p><em>It couldn't end like this!<em> Tsuna's mind shouted as the owner of its body was being sucked in by the black hole. _There are so many things in life that I haven't done yet..._

_...like passing a year without failures, win against Reborn, see Kyoko-chan again, alive, smiling..._

_...and confess my feelings to Gokudera-kun -_

"Juudaime!" a voice yelled at him. He heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards his direction, the malice in Enma's voice, the hopelessness in Gokudera-kun's voice...

This is what hell must feel like, the Decimo grimly thought. Just like that time when Reborn first shot me with that Scalding bullet. Hearing and seeing shit about me everywhere.

Waves of emotions rolled past by him, and a final thought reached his desolate mind as his last moments passed by:

_Sorry everyone... But I loved Gokudera-kun more than Kyoko-chan_

_Owari_

_Sorry for the shitty and abrupt ending~ Please review? :)_


End file.
